A visually-impaired person, such as a blind person, may have issues with body position or posture compared to conventional societal norms because visually-impaired persons cannot see body language and thus do not perceive typical conditions or positions. A visually-impaired person, for example, may fail to face and/or look toward another person speaking to him or her. Similarly, a blind person may have posture issues that convey a lack of self-confidence, such as a lowered head without realizing what the posture may be implying to other people.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative apparatuses and methods for assisting visually-impaired users by providing feedback related to one or more body position.